


Secrets In The Walls

by brattyoikawa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Good ending don't worry, Hidden Room, I was on edge writing this, Keith is "straight", M/M, Thriller, klance, lance has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 15:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10311071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brattyoikawa/pseuds/brattyoikawa
Summary: Keith and Lance are best friends who one day find something crazy in Keith's house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is all fictional, and only canon in my head. These characters don't belong to me, but I enjoy making stories about them! 
> 
> Enjoy xx

"You aren't serious are you?" The raven haired boy asked, squinting his eyes at the boy in front of him. 

"What, you've never played spin the bottle before?" The other boy asked, actual wonder on his face. 

"Lance, yes, I have. But you and me are the only ones in the room," Keith stated. 

"Ah, that's true. That would make the game easier though, I suppose," Lance said, pondering if that were actually true or not. 

"You and I would be the only ones kissing. The point of the game is that the person spinning the bottle doesn't know who they have to kiss until the bottle stops," Keith explained. 

"Then let's just play a game called 'Lance and Keith making out'," Lance said, beaming confidently. 

Keith rolled his eyes before standing up off the bed, walking away from Lance. 

"Nooo-" Lance cried, making grabby hands towards Keith, "I was just joking." 

"I know you were," Keith said, smiling back at his best friend. He continued to walk towards his book shelf, gazing over the colorful assortment of book spines. 

His eyes traveled before landing on the one book he was looking for. He delicately pulled it out of the shelf and made his way back over, plopping down on the bed with Lance. 

"The Outsiders?" Lance asked, "That's a movie, isn't it?" He asked, crossing his arms casually. 

Keith had a habit of putting sticky notes in books and keeping tracks of memorable quotes. He flipped through the pages until he found a certain sticky note. 

"It seemed funny to me that the sunset she saw from her patio and the one I saw from the back steps was the same one. Maybe the two different worlds we lived in weren't so different. We saw the same sunset," Keith quoted, sighing contentfully. 

"Stay gold, Ponyboy, is a good quote too, one of the best. But for some reason I love this one. There's something very romantic about knowing that someone you love is seeing the same sunset as you each night. it's like you're sharing the experience, but with a great distance in between," Keith said, closing the book. 

"Profound," Lance said, with a teasing look on his face. 

"Shut up, it's just a nice thing to think about," Keith said, scoffing and ridding of the book. 

"Why the sudden interest? Got romance on your mind?" Lance concluded, poking at his friend. 

"No, I don't fall in love with people. I've liked people, like ya know-," Keith paused to think, "Found them attractive or whatever. But, with hindsight, me and relationships don't mix well." 

"Maybe you just haven't found the one," Lance offered, shrugging. "Or perhaps, you're gay." 

Keith rolled his eyes at the ridiculous idea. "I'm like the straightest person alive. I'm like a damn pole," he said. 

"More like a curly fry," Lance muttered under his breath, as his ringer went off. He shuffled for his phone through his pocket, before answering. 

"Oye...Que pasa...Ok...nos vemos," Lance spoke, Keith hearing only his side of the conversation. 

"What did the madre say," Keith asked.

"Actually, it was the padre. He just was giving me a heads up that he was having a broad over since I'm staying with him this weekend. Do you think maybe I could just crash tonight?" Lance asked, puppy eyes in full power. 

"Of course, Lance. When don't you sleep over, though," he said, climbing off the bed once again. 

"Oh my gosh, thank you Keith!" Lance yelled out, jumping up and hugging the black haired boy. "You're the best best best," he beamed, squeezing the day lights out of his best friend. 

"Hah," Keith squeaked, losing the air in his lungs. Retaliating, he kneed the brunette in the junk. 

"Dear god," Lance wheezed, releasing Keith and falling to the floor. 

"Oh shit, I didn't mean to do it so hard!" Keith gasped. 

Lance collected himself after enduring all that sudden pain. With a more than serious look on his face, he said, "You have to kiss it better." 

Keith felt his cheeks heat up at the embarrassing statement. "Shut up, you're stupid," he whispered, turning to look at his books. 

Lance smirked as he sneakily crawled behind Keith, grabbing him by the knees and swiftly knocking him to the ground. This was war. 

As Keith fell, he fell right back onto Lance, his ass hitting his best friend's dick at full force. 

The room went black for a moment for Lance, as he felt like his penis had been thrown in a damn blender. 

"Fuck," he cried, enduring the second pain treatment on his poor, undeserving crotch. 

"That's what you get for trying to take me out. Oh, by the way, thanks for cushioning my fall," Keith giggled, standing up. 

Lance used all his strength to stand, before forcefully, but playfully pushing Keith against the book shelf. 

"You're gonna pay for this," Lance said, putting on a fake intimidating front, as he hit the book shelf, hard enough to make The Outsiders fall and tumble to the ground. 

It almost made the shelf go back into the wall a bit.

Lance pulled away, confused, as he went over to the side of the shelf to see it had sunk into the wall. 

"Keith, what the heck? Look at this," he said, pointing out the shelf in the wall. 

Keith walked over and examined whatever had Lance in distress. 

"Woah, what," Keith said softly. 

"Here, Lance, help me out," he said, as he started dragging the book shelf away from the wall. 

The brunette helped, and soon the shelf was about 6 feet away from the wall. 

A hole. A huge, book case shaped hole. 

"How did I not know about this," Keith said. He got chills for some reason, as this scenario reminded him of something from a horror movie. 

Lance turned on the flash in his phone as he examined the hole. There was a spiral staircase that only went down. 

"Keith look, there's stairs," Lance said, eyes wide in amazement. "C'mon, let's go down!" 

"Are you serious? No way," Keith said, crossing his arms. 

Lance grabbed the other boy's hand and voiced, "I'll keep you safe," with a genuine smile. 

He walked towards the opening and Keith followed, with another blush on his cheeks. 

The teens traveled down the tight set of stairs, before hitting a flat ground. 

It was completely pitch black. 

"Keith," Lance whispered, reaching for his best friend. 

Keith was physically in fear, as his hands went clammy, and he was shaking slightly. 

"Hey, relax. It's okay, just stay here. I'll examine it and make sure it's safe," Lance assured. 

The black haired boy whispered something in agreement, before Lance traveled off with his phone flash light. 

Soon, Lance had walked off so far that Keith couldn't even hear his foot steps anymore. 

The room was so silent that his ears were ringing, and it was so dark that he felt like he was buried alive or something. 

Soon, besides the ringing, he could now hear his own heart beat, since it was pounding violently under his rib cage. 

Even though it was too dark to see, he closed his eyes and just tried to think of anything that would relax him. The first thing that came to mind was Lance. 

Believe it or not, Keith started to relax, and he even got so comfortable, that he became tired. His eyes were still shut and he fell into a quick stupor. 5 minutes of sleep would do no harm. 

Keith's eyes slowly opened and he suddenly freaked out. Why the hell was everything so dark? Had he gone blind in his sleep? Oh shit- no wait. Was he still down in the room? 

"Fuck," Keith whispered, unaware that he fell asleep for 5 hours. He rummaged his pocket for his phone to check the time and he gasped. He quickly climbed up the spiral stairs to see where Lance was, but was surprised to see his bedroom was empty. 

"Lance?" He whispered, staying quiet because it was nearly 3 am. 

He looked back at the hole in his wall. Lance couldn't still be down there, right? 

He grabbed his phone again and texted his friend, hoping for a response. 

'Lance hey. I just woke up super confused and I was still in that creepy ass hole. Did you go home?? Pls txt back' 

5 minutes, 10 minutes, 20 minutes went by, and no response. 

He stared at the dark opening in his wall and the realization quickly sunk in. Lance had to still be in there. His backpack was still on the floor, his shoes were in the corner, and his favorite sweatshirt was on Keith's bed. 

"Fuck, Lance," Keith whispered, getting scared. He quietly rummaged through his drawers before finding a flashlight. 

"Here goes nothing," Keith breathed shakily, going back down the stairs. 

Once he hit the floor, he switched his flash light on. 

The room had no furniture, but it did have a painting of a young woman. Correction, several of the same paintings, covering every inch of the wall. The more Keith looked at the woman, the more it creeped him out. 

"What am I, in a fucking horror movie right now?" Keith whispered to himself, before moving on to a hallway that lead to who knows where. 

The hallway was just all cement and brick and it was cold as hell. Keith wishes he had a jacket and shoes on at the moment. The hallway seemed to continue forever, before it ended with a door. 

It was a wooden door with a greatly used golden knob, a classic design. It looked quite nice though for how dull and simplistic everything else was. 

He turned the knob and entered a room that was similar to the design of the hallway, except it was a huge perfect square. 

Four doors. There were four fucking doors to chose from, which was just Keith's luck. 

Above the doors was a poorly painted message in what seemed to be black paint, that read, 'Choose your fate'. 

"Now we're in a video game, cool," Keith whispered to himself, obviously with sarcasm. 

The doors were color coated. 

There was a red door. 

A yellow door. 

A green door. 

And lastly, a blue door. 

"Okay Keith, c'mon what door seems the best?" He wondered, looking at the doors, and his eyes kept wondering to the red one. 

"Hmm, this seems like the one," he said, walking over to the red door. 

Right before opening it, his eyes traveled to the other end of the wall, where the blue door presided. 

"But Lance would probably pick blue. Blue is his favorite color, he loves it so much," Keith realized, walking over to the door. 

"Here we go," he sighed shakily, opening the blue door and walking inside, letting it close behind him. 

Exactly the same as the color of the door, the walls were a bright shade of blue, as were the floor and ceiling. 

Walking seemed like a chore after about 20 minutes of it and Keith was afraid that this hallway didn't have an end. When he looked behind, there was no end to the hallway, and when he looked forward there was no end. 

Perhaps this was the wrong door to choose and it was never ending. 

He decided to give up and walk back, treading through the path he just walked up. 

After a minute of walking he noticed that the dark hallway ahead of him was getting darker and darker, and it was getting harder to see. 

He squinted his eyes to see ahead of him and was wondering what the hell was happening before he realized that thick, black smoke was coming towards him. 

"W-what the fuck," he whispered, walking closer to it. 

The smoke was traveling faster, fast enough where he could now easily see it, and what he noticed next made him feel queasy. The smoke was burning the paint off the walls, and even singeing the cement beneath it. The smoke was probably deadly. 

"Oh my shit," Keith whispered, turning back in the other direction and running. Every time he looked back, the smoke seemed to be getting faster, which encouraged him to run faster. 

He eventually was slowing down and he came up to a disgusting smell and a horrifying sight. 

A dead body. 

Not only was it dead, but it was rotting. Dear god, this had to be a nightmare. 

He walked away from it a bit as the smoke rolled over the decaying body, completely melting its skin off and turning it to nothing. 

Keith's heart jumped out of his throat as he started to sprint away from the smoke once more. 

In all of this mess, one thing was keeping him motivated, and that was Lance. 

His running actually got him somewhere and he found a button on the side of the wall. 

It was a big blue button that said 'Push Me For Safety'. 

Keith pushed it and right before the smoke reached him, a wall dropped, not allowing the smoke to continue further. 

Keith sighed in relief before dropping to the floor and panting. He hadn't ran that much in his entire life. 

While on the floor, he held up a flash light to see that he was in a room. He finally reached the end of the hallway. 

There were two doors and a painted phrase above the doors. 

The phrase read, 'The Butterfly Effect'. 

This time, the doors were both brown, and they had no differences except that one was on the left and one was on the right. 

But what the hell was the butterfly effect? 

Thankfully Keith had his phone, so he pulled it out to search up the meaning. 

One New Text Message from: Lance 

"Shit!" Keith gasped, opening the message. 

The message simply read, '783604'.

"Lance, what the shit does this mean?" He questioned. He responded back, asking if he was okay. No response. 

"Damnit Lance," he sighed. He opened google next, and typed in 'The butterfly effect'. 

He proceeded by reading the definition he found, "The butterfly effect is the concept that small causes can have large effects." 

"In other words, my door choice can possibly lead to a large consequence," Keith concluded, putting his phone away. 

"So this has nothing to do with thinking out what Lance would do. I just have to chose, and hope Lance did the same as I did," Keith sighed out loud. 

He gulped as his eyes looked back and forth and the doors. 

He just went with his heart and walked towards the door on the left. 

He walked in and he hoped to God that he made the right decision. Suddenly he heard the door lock behind him, and a light turned on in the room. There was a timer on the wall and there was a door in front of him. 

Above the door was a piece of writing, 'Your choices lead you to death. This room will self destruct unless you put in the correct 6 digit code on the keypad. The probability of you being correct is slim to none. You now understand the Butterfly Effect.'

Keith's heart sank into his stomach. 

He looked up at the timer and it started ticking down from 5 minutes. 

Fuck, how could he survive this? He started smashing on the walls and doors trying to get out, and he screamed as loud as he could for help. In the midst of panic, he had a realization. 

He quickly pulled his phone out and flipped to Lance's messages to read the number he sent. It was 6 digits. 

He carefully placed in the digits that he read off his screen. 7, 8, 3, 6, 0, 4. 

The timer stopped. The door in front of him made a clicking noise. 

He reached for the handle slowly and twisted it, as the door opened. He sighed in relief and walked through. 

Closing it behind him, he was greeted by another dark room. But using the flashlight he found a light switch, which he turned on. 

'If your lover has survived, they will need your assistance right now. They are in a puzzle room and need an answer to a riddle. The answer to the riddle is: He waits until night time and then goes through the first door.'

This was what was written on the wall, and quickly, Keith decided to send the answer of the riddle to Lance via text. 

There was only one door in front of him, so he continued on, walking through it. 

It was a lit corridor with red walls and a cement floor and it was much wider than the original hallway. It was also much less scary. He walked and walked, occasionally checking his phone. 

He then wondered about the last writing on the wall he had saw. In the beginning it said, 'If your lover...'. His lover? Lance wasn't his lover, he was his best friend. Sure, Keith got flustered around him a lot and blushed whenever he made a flirty remark, but that meant nothing. Besides, neither of them are gay. 

He saw a beautiful door at the end that screamed final level. Hopefully this was the end, and soon he would find Lance. 

He entered the next room and it was gorgeous. An elegant carpet, well thought decor, and a classy wallpaper. It was beautiful, and it was equipped with a comfy maroon love seat that was calling Keith's name. He sat in it, stretching out his tired bones. 

He looked up and saw a television, and another set of writing above it. It read, 'Just sit back, relax, and talk to your lover.' 

The TV turned on to show Lance on the screen. 

"Lance!" Keith gasped, standing up. 

"Lance, can you hear me?!" He yelled, staring at the TV. Lance looked really nervous as he stared into the camera. 

Lance was sat in his final room, and he was locked in. The writing on his wall said, 'Profess your love to your crush, or the room will explode. Be wise in your decision. Thank you for playing.'

Lance had tears in his eyes, because he was scared. He was so scared, it was either die, or lose his best friend in the entire world. Professing to Keith meant that Keith would end up hating him forever. There's no way in hell that a straight guy like Keith would want to be best friends with a gay loser who has a crush on him. But at the same time, his life was on the line. 

"O-okay Lance, you can do this," Lance whispered to himself. 

Keith stared at the TV with wide eyes. 

"We've been best friends since first grade. You gave me a green crayon when nobody else would give me one, and you started talking to me. We became friends. Through out elementary school we got closer and closer, and you were there for me when my brother passed," Lance said, voice choking up a bit. A single tear rolled down his tan skin. 

"In middle school you had an emo phase and you started to drift away from me. That was really hard for me. But, that emo phase rubbed onto me and that emo phase turned into straight up depression. You came back to me when you found out I had tried to kill myself. You never left my side since." 

"In high school you had your first girlfriend, and she dumped you because you spent more time with me than with her. I hated that girl." 

"In 10th grade, I found out I was gay," Lance said softly, more tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"In 11th, I found out that I liked you," he said, his words becoming more blunt. 

"In 12th grade, I realized I was in love with you, Keith. I understand if you hate me, but I couldn't hate you. I love you so much, as a best friend, and even as more," Lance spoke. 

"We graduated together and it was a huge milestone, and we both cried for one another when he got accepted at the same college. It's been the nicest, most mellow summer so far, and I've spent the majority of it with you." 

"I've gotten over the fact that you will never love me the way I love you, but I hope that doesn't effect our friendship." 

Suddenly, words popped up on a screen for Lance. He decided to read them aloud, "You have both won. Exit through the door behind the camera, and your lover may exit through the door behind the TV. Have a happy life."

The camera and TV simultaneously shut off. 

Lance moved the camera and slowly opened the door to enter a white room that had another door and a spiral stair case that went up to the ceiling, where there was a small square door, big enough for a human. 

His heart pounded as he looked at the door across the room, the knob of it turning. 

In walked Keith. He had been so excited to see Keith again this whole time, but now he was so nervous. 

Keith walked up to him and he knew what he was gonna get. He was gonna get punched, kicked, spit on, told he was a fag. He definitely deserved it. 

Once Keith was face to face with him, he looked down to the ground, feeling completely ashamed. 

Keith grabbed his face and Lance flinched, before he unexpectedly kissed him. 

Lance gasped as Keith gave him the worst but best kiss of his 18 years of existing. Worst because Keith didn't know how to kiss and neither did Lance, and best because he loved Keith more than anybody in the world. Any a few seconds went by, Keith pulled away, blushing a dark shade of red. 

"I probably am more like a curly fry," Keith said, going against his straight title. 

"Only gay for you though," Keith said. "I'm still straight and manly." 

Lance was literally on cloud 9 and he couldn't believe this was happening. 

"Uh huh, yeah, kiss me again, please," Lance said, looking like a pleading child. 

Keith kissed him again, and it just felt right. 

After the love sesh, the two happy boys went up the stairs and climbed out, only to be lead into another dark, scary room. 

"Oh god, its never gonna end, Keith," Lance said. "If I die, I just want you to know I really do love you." 

"Lance, this is my basement," Keith said, turning on the light. 

"Oh, shit. You're right," He realized. 

"Hey so, after seeing this scary maze that's connected to my apartment, I've made a decision. Why don't we get an apartment together? I mean, we're best friends and we're gonna go to the same college. What do you think?" Keith asked. 

"Sounds good but, uh..." Lance hummed. 

"What is it?" Keith wondered. 

"Are we only best friends now?" Lance asked, getting nervous again. 

Keith smirked, pecking the pouting boy's lips. "You'll always be my best friend. But, I suppose we can be more than that, too," he smiled. 

Content with that, they went upstairs and up to Keith's room since it was 5 am. Lance pushed the bookshelf back and they promised to never pull it back again. 

Laying on the bed, Keith looked at Lance. "I have a question," he said. 

Lance looked up at sleepy eyes and hummed. 

"What was the riddle you had to solve?" Keith wondered. 

"A man is trapped in a room. The room has only two possible exits: two doors. Through the first door there is a room constructed from magnifying glass. The blazing hot sun instantly fries anything or anyone that enters. Through the second door there is a fire-breathing dragon. How does the man escape?" Lance recited. 

"Wow your memory is good," Keith complimented. 

"And so the answer is he waits until night, and enters the first door," Lance says, his eyes getting heavy. 

"That's a nice riddle." 

"Yeah."


End file.
